


Sense Without Sanity

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Foe Yay, Insanity, One-Sided Attraction, Twisted, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Arcee, Megatron. Danger was addictive, and size wasn't everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Without Sanity

Arcee knew that the Decepticon leader Megatron was a very formidable adversary, and a warrior to the core. He was their most dangerous enemy, and his demise would end the savage war that had unfortunately been brought to Earth. However, she couldn’t help but believe that fighting Megatron was a thrill ride. 

The tyrant was a demon encased in devil-blooded machinery, jagged spikes upon broad shoulders, wrapped in wrought steel armor that had been stained by Energon too many times to count; always with a wicked smile and shadowed optics. He was a monster, a warrior incarnate, and he was invincible – anything she wanted to be. 

There was nothing more dangerous than someone with a pick-and-choose identity, because one could never know what was real, or what their real motivation was. 

Arcee wanted to know everything, she wanted answer, and when fighting enemies, she liked to be in control. He was the Autobots’ sworn enemy, but she couldn’t help but be drawn in every time Megatron looked her way. Danger was addictive, in sense without sanity, especially when size wasn’t everything.


End file.
